narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagoya Senju
Nogoya is the eldest daughter of Miku Uzumaki and the first legitamate daughter of Tobirmama Senju. She is half sister to Reikokuna, Misaki, Itama and Kawarama Senju. Background Nagoya was born into a family of wealth and nobility, three years after the birth of her illegitame sister, Reikokuna. At age nine, there was to be a feast held in the village, in honor of Nagoya coming of age, despite the fact that she so young. This inturn resulted in the attempted assasination of Reiko and the rest of her sibilings by Miku and Tobirama, in fear that Reiko, Tobirama's oldest, would attempt to sieze her birthright. Nagoya is the oldest child of Tobirama Senju and Miku Uzumaki. She was born into the Senju clan and blood related to the Uzumaki clan. She was respected throughut the village and marvaled for her beauty and wealth. By age twelve, she is already arranged to marry Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was much older than her. Physcologically, she is concerned about it, in fact she is terrified, however due to Miku's demands for her daughter, and not wanting to shame her father, she accepted without complaint. (more to come) Personality Nagoya is very snobby, as brought up by her mother. She holds pride in herself and her father and mother's title. She is quick to let people know who her father is and never goes without mentioning htat she has both Uzumaki and Senju blood. She is snide, and only stays around those who are of her status, or those who have noble blood or ties. She scorns those who are below her, such as servants, and Lady's-in-waiting. (more to come) Appearance She was born with hair as white as snow, but as she grew older, her hair became bright red like her mothers. Still however, it changes from red to white. She is a girl of youthful appearnce and natural beauty, however, due to her mother wanting to make her look presentable, she is almost always wearing makeup that makes her look much more older. She usually wears an extravogant pink kimono with many layers and her hair is always tied up in buns with a golden headpiece. Abilities Miku didn't believe in woman being shinobi, therefore, her daughter was forbidden to be a shinobi. She is slightly jelous of girls who are, but hides it when trying to make others feel lesser of themselves. However, upon coming to Whirlpool village during the seven year visa treaty, and figuring out her older half sister, Reikokuna is not only a shinobi, but a kage at that, she gets severly jelous. After meeting her second older half sister, Misaki and figuring out that she is also a very powerful shinobi, she gets jelous of her as well, and upon figuring out the Misaki has a crush on Hiruzen, she makes sure to make her feel bad. Trivia *Nogaya serves as a primary antagonist and goes out of her way to make her half sister, Misaki feel like trash. * Reference Nagoya belongs to me. Category:DRAFT